El amor verdadero no es como un cuento de hadas
by Broken and Frozen Rose
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica que acaba de perder a quien creyó que era el amor de su vida. Al comenzar de nuevo, conoce a un chico en la universidad llamado Sasuke Uchiha, completamente opuesto al tipo de hombres que a ella le atraen y a Minato Namikaze, alguien que es muy perfecto como para ser real. Ambos ponen el mundo de Sakura de cabeza
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

" _¡Todo esto es tu culpa, no hiciste nada cuando podías, eres una cobarde!"_

Tales palabras se escuchaban desde la calle y provenían desde una casa más o menos pequeña. En su interior se encontraba una mujer sentada y apoyada en una mesa ocultando su rostro y llorando desconsolada, pero en silencio, mientras sonaba su nariz con un pañuelo ya muy usado desde los últimos 40 minutos. El hombre al no escuchar respuesta alguna lanzó con fuerza un vaso de vino, muy barato por cierto, al suelo, acto que asustó mucho a la mujer pero para no escandalizar a su esposo no emitió ningún sonido.

En la habitación de al frente y con la puerta cerrada se encontraba una pequeña niña llamada Sakura, de ojos verdes exóticos y cabello rosa, no tenía más de 6 años y estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando mientras abrazaba a su pequeña cachorra, como si en ella pudiera encontrar refugio, paz y seguridad. No era la primera vez que oía a sus padres discutir, lo más extraño es que siempre las peleas empezaban de la nada.

El padre de Sakura nunca las ha golpeado, sin embargo el abuso verbal hacia ambas mujeres de la casa estaba sin dudas, presente. No importa qué tipo de conversación estuviera en la mesa, ésta siempre giraba hacia los mismos sucesos que Sakura a su corta edad nunca comprendió, pero cada vez que su padre comenzaba a elevar un poco la voz la pobre corría a su habitación, y como siempre, se acurrucaba junto a su preciada mascota.

" _¿Mamá, por qué no te separas de papá?, él siempre te hace llorar…"_

Sakura a sus cortos nueve años de edad pronunció éstas palabras a su madre mientras cocinaba, aprovechando la ausencia de su padre. Se detuvo en seco mientras cortaba las verduras y observó con sus ojos bien abiertos a su inocente pequeña, que la miraba desde abajo con sus grandes ojos verdes pero con un claro sufrimiento a punto de llorar.

Su madre la abrazó fuerte, llorando, sintiéndose débil, ¿acaso no lo era?, ¿sometía a su hija a presenciar violencia por gusto? La respuesta es: NO, la incógnita a éstas preguntas era una palabra que muchos odian, otros adoran, unos lo poseen en exageradas cantidades y otros mueren por carencia de él: dinero.

La familia de Sakura era clase media, no pasaban hambre pero tampoco se daban lujos, vivían con lo justo y lo que sobraba se iba a una cuenta de ahorro. Ambos padres trabajaban, pero como en muchos hogares la mujer obtiene menores ingresos que el hombre. La madre de Sakura sabía que el dinero no daba la felicidad, pero es necesario, y para darle un buen futuro a su hija, el regalo que los padres pueden dar a sus hijos como herramienta que les durará para toda la vida es la educación, algo que ella durante su juventud nunca obtuvo por culpa de la pobreza, el padre de Sakura corrió la misma mala suerte.

Aunque sea difícil de creer, el padre de Sakura se preocupaba por su esposa e hija, aunque siempre negara que sus palabras sean insultantes y que el volumen de su voz no era exageradamente alto, siempre aseguraba, poco a poco, dinero para que su brillante hija algún día tenga la educación que soñaba, verla toda una exitosa profesional era lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

" _¿Mamá, cómo te enamoraste de papá, todos los hombres son como él?"_

Sakura ya tenía 12 años. Su madre sonrió melancólica

-Cuando conocí a tu padre era un hombre apuesto, educado y atento. Siempre me regalaba rosas y chocolates, pasábamos tardes enteras juntos después de que ambos saliéramos de nuestros trabajos. Me llevaba a comer cosas deliciosas, él sabía mi debilidad por los chocolates y tortas, también íbamos mucho al cine y fin de semanas completos en la playa. –Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al recordar momentos desde hace unos 15 años atrás, y que nunca se van a recrear.- Sakura, yo sé que tú no serás como yo, encontrarás a un apuesto hombre como los de las películas que te gustan ver, y serás feliz por siempre, ya lo verás.

Sakura a los 16 años tuvo su primer novio, un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos café ceniza de 17 años llamado Sasori. Era como su madre le dijo hace años atrás, era guapo y romántico al igual que los príncipes de las películas de Disney que disfrutaba desde pequeña. Lo amaba, fue su primer beso, el primero con el que tuvo relaciones sexuales, le regalaba flores y bombones, le escribía hermosas cartas de amor que ella guardaba en una cajita color rojo que ella adornó con corazones rosas y morados. Suspiraba en clases por él y escribía 'Sasori y Sakura' con corazones en su cuaderno de apuntes. Su relación era secreta ya que su padre le prohibió cualquier tipo de noviazgo por el miedo a que despreocupara sus calificaciones o quedara embarazada como error de adolescente. Sakura nunca escuchó, lo adoraba, quería casarse con él, vivir juntos y tener hijos, anhelaba la vida feliz que desde pequeña no tuvo plenamente. Pero pasado el primer año y medio de noviazgo su relación tuvo un giro de 180°. Ya no la trataba con palabras dulces, la celaba con todos sus compañeros de curso, le ponía furioso que le tocara hacer trabajo escolar con ellos, no podía salir con nadie más que no fuera con él, la alejó de sus amigas porque eran "zorras en celo", era enfermizo.

Sakura sólo aguantó 6 meses más de relación, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y observaba la relación de sus padres, notó que lo de ella con Sasori iba paulatinamente encaminado hacia lo mismo. No lo iba a permitir, no se dejaría pisotear por un hombre nunca más, ella tenía voluntad, no era un objeto inanimado ni un trapo sucio, no era… como su madre. Armándose de valor se encaminó hacía la casa de Sasori después de la escuela. Era su último año escolar y ya era una hermosa joven de 18 años fuerte y decidida. Al llegar a su destino notó que tanto la puerta del jardín como la del interior estaban abiertas. Le pareció poco habitual, la familia de Sasori siempre fue cuidadosa con la seguridad del hogar para prevenir robos, y además no se veían forzadas o rotas, así que la idea de que fue un ladrón ya no le parecía tan obvia. Con una extraña sensación entró a la casa y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento, le revolvió el estómago y sintió nauseas, las manos le sudaban y su cara se puso roja, su novio, o mejor dicho, desde ahora ex-novio estaba sentado en el sofá practicando sexo con ropa con una chica de su escuela, que estaba con su falda arriba, él tenía sus manos en su trasero y con el pantalón desabrochado. Claro, el deseo de esos dos era tan fuerte que ni tiempo de cerrar las puertas tuvieron. Cuando la amorosa pareja notó la presencia de la pelirrosa se separaron de inmediato, la mirada de Sakura escupía fuego.

-¡Así que tenías el descaro de celarme cuando tú tenías una aventura con una cualquiera, con qué caras insultas a mis amigas de zorras cuando tú estás placenteramente con una!

Sasori se quedó asombrado, mudo y quieto, al igual que su amante que nerviosamente se ponía de pie y arreglaba su falda y camisa, que por su puesto, estaba medio desabotonada. Nunca se vio a Sakura con esa expresión en su rostro, de gatita sumisa pasó a ser como una leona salvaje. Sakura por su lado rápidamente desde su mochila sacó la cajita adornada con corazones, llena de cartas con palabras cursis y de ahora, falso amor.

La tiró con fuerza hacia él, esparciendo un montón de papeles en el suelo de la sala de Sasori.

-¡Nunca más te vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida!- le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y dignamente se dio media vuelta dando un fuerte portazo.

Corrió a su casa, llorando y no le importaba que la gente le viera, sentía que se ahogaba aunque sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de aire. La ansiedad era la culpable. Al llegar a casa agradeció que estuviera vacía, sus padres aún estaban trabajando y así no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Lloró recostada en su cama aún con uniforme hasta quedar sin lágrimas, después paso a la fase de ira y rompió cada foto que se sacaron juntos, se deshizo de todos sus regalos, peluches, accesorios, lencería, todo se fue a la basura. Lo odiaba. Era su primer gran amor adolescente, el hombre al que se entregó por primera vez, con el que quería tener hijos y envejecer a su lado y… le dolía, más que las discusiones que habían en su casa casi cada día, o que las hirientes palabras de su padre que afectaban su autoestima.

Pasadas las horas se calmó. Ya era de noche, su cabeza dolía, estaba sin ánimos y lo único que pensaba era en dormir, pero entró su padre sin aviso, gritándole y sermoneándole que como era posible que no haya hecho nada en toda la tarde, sin ni siquiera percatarse de la cara pálida de su hija. Era lo que faltaba, su propio padre faltándole el respeto una vez más, y su madre como siempre no decía nada, permanecía neutral.

Sakura siempre observó la relación de sus padres, su madre luce infeliz y sumisa al igual que ella soportaba los últimos meses de relación con Sasori. Entiende que separarse de alguien a quien te has entregado por completo duele, pero es el mismo infierno soportar que pisoteen tu persona. Tomó una decisión de por vida, nunca, pero nunca más volvería a pasar por una experiencia como esa, no se lo permitiría.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Sakura terminó la escuela con muy buenas calificaciones, sin embargo esperó un par de años para entrar a la universidad, cosa que a su padre no le gustó para nada. Quería decidir su futura profesión con pinzas, hallar tu vocación en un mundo donde todo lo mueve el dinero no es fácil, y Sakura está consciente de que existen muchos jóvenes frustrados que se dedican a una labor profesional que no les llena ni motiva por asegurarse un gran ingreso de dinero cada mes. Sakura es distinta, quiere algo que le apasione aunque su sueldo no pueda competir con el de algún empresario o exitoso abogado, lo que quiere es tener ganas de ir a trabajar, y no ser como del montón, con una apariencia gris y esclavos de su infeliz rutina. Es por eso que investigó carreras, casas de estudio y se colaba a charlas universitarias para tomar una decisión lo más informada posible.

Sakura durante éstos dos años tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados, se dedicó a trabajar y ayudar un poco con los gastos del hogar, y claro, uno que otro gusto en sí misma como ropa y maquillaje, no se le puede culpar a una jovencita de querer darse algún regalito como éstos de vez en cuando.

Finalmente Sakura decidió a lo que se quería dedicar: la ciencia de la vida, la biología. Mandó solicitudes y ensayos a las mejores universidades del país, quería salir de la mejor casa de estudios, ser exitosa en su futuro y sacar el máximo provecho de sus conocimientos en pro del desarrollo científico.

Luego de un mes llegaron las respectivas respuestas de las universidades, y quedó aceptada en la mejor universidad de su país, y felizmente se los mencionó a sus padres, pero…

-¿Acaso no puedes estudiar al más provechoso?- al padre de Sakura no le agradaba la idea, ¿por qué no estudiar ingeniería o leyes? Para él todos los jóvenes que hayan cursado estas carreras tienen una mente brillante

-No me interesa una carrera tradicional, no quiero tener dedicar mi vida a algo que no me motiva papá.

Luego de una larga discusión de motivación versus un gran sueldo, los padres de Sakura aceptaron a regañadientes la voluntad de su única hija.

Sakura tuvo que dejar su ciudad natal para mudarse a las cercanías de su universidad. Gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y ensayo ganó becas que cubrían gastos de su carrera y para subsistir, el resto del dinero lo sacaba de la cuenta de ahorro que sus padres, que con mucho sudor y esfuerzo lograron reunir. Estaba feliz, esperó durante dos largos años para verse orgullosamente parada frente a una exigente y buena universidad. Tenía alta expectativa en cuanto a sus profesores y compañeros, en su mente rogaba al menos poder tener unos cuantos amigos, ya que ella no era muy buena relacionándose con la gente, pues, era muy desconfiada.

Ya era el primer día de clases, amaba entrar a las 10:00 am a la universidad y no tener que madrugar. Se levantó con mucha anticipación y de muy buen ánimo, desayunó felizmente mientras escuchaba AC/DC a todo volumen y tomaba una ducha cantando a todo pulmón. Al ser la primera vez que vería a sus compañeros quería verse linda, aunque ya lo era bastante gracias a su proporcionada figura, piel de porcelana, delicadas facciones y ojos verdes pero un poco de arreglo no le hace mal a nadie. Se puso calzas negras, una polera larga gris con estampado de lobo en el frente y que llegaba hasta por debajo de su trasero, unos botines negros muy bien lustrados y chaqueta de cuero sintético. Sí, amaba el color negro y no le importaba si la demás gente lo encontraba lúgubre o aburrido. Se maquilló los ojos con delineador y máscara de pestañas, se aplicó su labial favorito y desenredó su largo y rosa cabello. Tomó su bolso y salió con tiempo suficiente para caminar hacia la universidad tranquila escuchando música, algo que por cierto le relajaba bastante.

Nunca imaginó que el campus sería tan enorme, tuvo que pedir ayuda al personal de la universidad para encontrar la sala, y para cuando finalmente supo en cual edificio quedaba sólo faltaban 5 minutos para que inicie la actividad. Con el corazón en la mano rogando llegar a tiempo, sin embargo cuando entró agitada al salón ya eran sólo tres minutos tarde y todos sus compañeros se giraron hacia ella, incluido el profesor Kakashi que la miraba molesto.

-¿Tiene algún problema que le impida caminar, señorita?

-No profesor, lo siento.- Cerró la puerta tras ella y un poco avergonzada se sentó en el primer espacio libre que vio, al lado de un joven de ojos azules, rubio y de rostro bastante amistoso.

La cátedra no duró más de 40 minutos, pues sólo tenía el objetivo de presentar el programa del curso Química General, junto con la fecha de evaluaciones y manual de seguridad del laboratorio. Sakura se levantó de su asiento para irse, pero su compañero le dirigió la palabra.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sakura, ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Naruto, un gusto Sakura-chan

Sakura le sonrió amistosamente.

-Quizás aún falte tiempo para tu próxima clase, si quieres podemos pasar el rato y presentarte a unos amigos.- le dijo animosamente el rubio, lo que a Sakura le sorprendió, pues era el primer día de clases y al parecer ya conocía a mucha gente.

-Se nota que eres bastante sociable, llevamos sólo una clase y al parecer ya conoces gente

-Eh, pues para mí no… la verdad es que ya llevo un año en ésta universidad, lo que ocurre es que reprobé éste curso el año pasado.- Naruto lo dijo con mucho vergüenza.

-Ah, pues a todos nos pasará en algún momento, después de todo supongo que no es fácil acostumbrarse a la exigencia.

La pareja de compañeros seguían hablando mientras se dirigían a la cafetería de la universidad, donde se encontraron a un apuesto chico de aparentemente su misma edad. Era uno de los hombres más guapos que Sakura vio alguna vez en sus veinte años, tenía una piel blanca, cabello negro y despeinado, pero que en él se veía con mucho estilo, y unos ojos negros bastante profundos e intensos.

-¡Sasuke, maldito no me dijiste que estarías en la universidad a esta hora!- gritó Naruto hacia él desde el otro lado de la cafetería

Sasuke molesto dejó el café en la mesa y desvió la mirada de su celular, claramente no le agradaba el bullicio que hacía su amigo

-Desde tan temprano ya estás molestando, idiota.

Sakura se quedó detrás de Naruto y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al desconocido pero guapo muchacho, pero cuando él la miró ella tímidamente mira hacia el otro lado, sintiéndose tonta por eso. Naruto sonrió al verla, al final todas las chicas hacían lo mismo, pero decidió presentársela.

-Sasuke, ella es Sakura, una compañera de la clase de química.

-Hola.- mencionó Sasuke sin interés mientras tomaba su teléfono celular.

-Hola.- le respondió molesta ante la falta de educación.- Naruto, ¿estarás acá? Se me antoja urgentemente un café y chocolate.

-Te acompaño a comprar Sakura, Sasuke, espéranos acá

Sin esperar respuesta ambos se formaron en la fila de la caja

-Perdona a mi amigo tarado, no sabe de modales pero cuando lo conozcas te caerá bien

-No hay problema, al menos ya sé que tengo a alguien con quien conversar.- Sakura le dedica una amistosa sonrisa.

-Y, dime Sakura-chan, ¿tienes novio?- le miró con cara divertida

-Pues no la verdad, llevo años soltera y me encanta estar así

Después de terminar con Sasori Sakura no ha vuelto a tener una relación formal, sí tuvo algún que otro amigo exclusivamente para el sexo pero nada que involucre fuertes sentimientos. Su modelo de chico ideal ya no existe, sólo sabe que le agradan los hombres inteligentes, esforzados y con quien pueda establecer una conversación interesante sin esfuerzo, quiere hallar una especie de conexión pero hasta el momento no lo ha encontrado. Al contrario de muchos jóvenes de su edad, Sakura no está desesperada en encontrar pareja ni muchos menos en el compromiso, e incluso piensa, que nunca estará con alguien que cumpla con la suma de éstas características.

-Oh, yo creí que sí, eres bastante bonita

-Gracias.- sonrojándose levemente con el cumplido.- ¿y tú Naruto, estás con alguna persona?

-Sí, se llama Hinata pero vive a unas cinco horas de distancia, aunque llevamos muchos años juntos, creo que ya vamos para los cuatro años o cinco, la verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo.

Ambos seguían conversando sobre temas triviales mientras Sasuke los observaba de reojo, claramente la chica le pareció atractiva, pues no todos los días se conoce a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, y tales características las asemejaba a una muchacha que fue muy cercana a él, demasiado.

-Dime Sakura, ¿almuerzas en la cafetería de la universidad?

-Pues creo que no me queda otra alternativa ya que no cocino muy bien y aún no he comprado todo lo necesario para instalarme en mi nueva pieza.

-Durante el break de almuerzo podríamos ir con mi estúpido amigo a comer a mi casa, si quieres claro, vivo a unos pocos minutos caminando.

Sakura no pudo negarse, entre almorzar completamente sola en la universidad o aceptar la amable invitación de su compañero, aunque incluya a su maleducado amigo, pues no había por donde perderse, después de todo su primer día de clases no iba para nada mal

Los tres jóvenes sólo tardaron diez minutos en llegar al hogar de Naruto, mientras éste y Sakura hablaban animosamente y un callado pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos caminaba unos pasos más atrás mirando de vez en cuando a la chica pelirrosa.

La casa de Naruto es tres veces más grande que el hogar de los padres de Sakura. Estaba pintada de un color blanco invierno, de dos pisos y un antejardín precioso, con muchas flores hermosas, y una pequeña pileta donde nadaban algunas pequeñas aves. Divisó una casa para perro de tamaño grande junto a la puerta, sin embargo no había ningún animal a la vista.

Ya adentro los jóvenes se instalaron y relajaron, sólo eran un poco más de las once de la mañana y no tenían clases hasta las dos de la tarde.

-Creo que la idea de pedir pizza no es mala o hacer un poco de ramen instantáneo, a no ser que quieran preparar algo.

-Hmp, con lo mal que te alimentas no me impresiona que seas tan bobo.- Sasuke comentó sarcásticamente acostado sobre el sofá, no era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de su amigo, los modales entre ellos estaban de más.

-Cállate tarado, lo que ocurre es que mi padre sólo dejó comida para uno, y yo quiero que todos comamos lo mismo.

-Creo que la idea de pedir pizza y bebidas no es mala, además, así no ensuciamos tu cocina Naruto y ahorramos tiempo para ir a la universidad tranquilos.

En ese instante entra a la casa un apuesto hombre rubio de bellos ojos azules al igual que los de Naruto, pero con facciones más perfiladas, más alto y varonil. Sakura quedó embobada ante un hombre tan apuesto, ¿es que acaso era el día de conocer a Dioses griegos o algo por el estilo?

Acto seguido un enorme perro labrador se percata de la presencia de Sakura y al no conocerla se le tira encima, pero no para atacarla, sino para "saludarla" y así botándola pidiéndole jugar, al idioma canino, claro está.

-Sakura lo siento, perdona a este gran tonto.- gritó Naruto levantando con mucho esfuerzo al enorme perro y sacándolo de la casa. Sasuke por primera vez saca a flote sus buenos modales abrazándola y ayudándola a levantarse, y preguntándole si estaba bien, la pobre cayó de trasero y el golpe no fue para nada despacio.

-Gracias Sasuke, me sorprende que de vez en cuando seas amable.- con un tono algo sarcástico le devolvió su mal comportamiento de la cafetería, estaban a mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá, no deberías estar en el trabajo?

 _-¿Su Pa… padre?- Sakura no lo podía creer, ¿cómo puede el padre de Naruto lucir tan joven? Creía que podría ser su hermano mayor o algún primo, o el típico tío guapo, soltero y joven, pero jamás pudo haber pensado que era su padre._

-El viernes adelanté bastante trabajo, por lo que me llamaron para decirme que no era necesario presentarme hoy, así que salí a dar una vuelta con Gamabunta.- explica a su hijo y mira con mejor detalle a Sakura. Tuvo que desviar la vista cuando ella estaba en el suelo, pues no creyó que era lo correcto observarla levantando las piernas intentando quitarse al enorme perro de encima y dejando ver la silueta de su contorneado trasero por culpa de sus delgadas calzas. Le pareció una chica bastante bonita a primera vista, sus ojos verde exótico lo hipnotizaron por algunos segundos.

-¡Papá, ella es Sakura, es nueva en la universidad!- casi lo gritó, pues siempre le gustaba conocer gente nueva y si la presentaba a su _única_ familia mejor aún.

-Sakura, lamento el incidente de hace poco. Me llamo Minato, un gusto.- se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano en gesto de saludo. Sakura tímidamente le corresponde, por lo que Minato toma delicadamente su mano, con una simple y suave caricia con su pulgar sobre los femeninos nudillos de ella mientras le sonreía.

-El gusto es mío.- se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, el color azul de éstos parecían más intenso que los de Naruto.

-Tendré que ir a mi oficina un momento, Naruto atiende bien a los invitados. Permiso- sin decir más subió las escaleras. Sakura asumió que en una casa tan grande debe tener una habitación para él solo y avanzar en su trabajo desde su casa o algo por el estilo.

Sasuke es observador y notó el gesto del padre de Naruto, sabía el pasado de éste y aunque lo conoce desde hace años nunca le vio hacer algo por el estilo con una recién conocida. No lo encontró muy cómodo para sí mismo, la diferencia de edad según él era mucha y ambos deberían estar con alguien dentro de un rango límite, y obviamente se dio cuenta que Naruto no se percató de nada, el muy tonto.

Minato estaba sentado al frente de su computador, pensativo mirando fijamente la pantalla que no tenía ningún archivo o carpeta abierta desde hace 5 minutos. Cuando tomó la mano de la chica se puso nervioso, ¿por qué? Nunca le había pasado algo similar con una mujer y menos con una niña que ni conocía. Una tristeza le invadió, llevaba años soltero y él solo salió adelante con Naruto. Tenía un corazón enorme y mucho amor que entregar, se consideraba caballero, atento y de buenas intenciones, sin embargo estaba tan sumergido en su trabajo e hijo que dejó de lado lo que él quería. ¿Por qué la mujer que amó durante la primera etapa de su adolescencia fue tan cruel con él?, no le costó dar media vuelta, olvidarlo y dejarlo con un bebé, ¿o será que él fue el egoísta al no respetar la voluntad de su novia en ese momento? A los escasos 16 años tuvieron un bebé que iba a ser destinado a darlo en adopción. Minato siempre acompañó a Kushina a cada hora con el médico para asegurar la salud de ella y del futuro niño, pero cada vez que observaba una ecografía, ver sus piececitos, manitas y cabeza aumentaba su amor paternal por ese ser en crecimiento, y por el contrario, el amor de Kushina hacia el bebé era nulo, sólo quería entregarlo y seguir adelante con su vida juvenil. Minato lo intentó, estaba dispuesto a poner a su hijo en otras manos que podrían darle todo lo que él no tenía en ese momento, la familia adoptiva podía darle una casa, educación y comodidades… _pero no pudo_. Con el corazón en mil pedazos dijo adiós a Kushina, e informó a la familia adoptiva que no entregaría a su hijo por nada del mundo. Sólo eran él y Naruto enfrentándose al futuro.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Kushina y Minato estudiaron en la misma escuela primaria y además vivían en la misma vecindad. Se conocieron cuando apenas tenían ocho años, Kushina era una nueva estudiante y de inmediato llamó la atención de sus compañeros por culpa de su peculiar color de cabello: rojo fuego, y por lo mismo desde el primer día recibía burlas, pero ella a pesar de ser pequeña tenía un carácter fuerte y siempre lograba defenderse.

Es por su misma personalidad que las burlas hacia Kushina dejaron de ser sólo por su cabello, la molestaban por su carácter, por lo "machorra", y así pasaron años defendiéndose sola, ignorando, contestando y sin quebrarse. Pero hubo una ocasión en la que las cosas se pusieron de color hormiga para ella. Cuando Kushina ya tenía doce años estaba siendo amenazada por un chico de 15, ¿por qué? Porque ella golpeó a su hermano pequeño quien la molestaba hasta perder la paciencia, y además de la misma edad que ella. El muy cobarde pidió a su hermano mayor que lo vengara. Ahí estaba Kushina, temblando, pues el tipo era mucho más alto y rogaba que él sólo le pidiera dinero y la dejara tranquila, pero ocurrió algo mejor. Minato, su propio compañero de clase al que además encontraba _"raro"_ se enfrentó al muchacho mayor, quedando ambos malheridos, pero Minato en mucho mejor estado gracias a las clases de artes marciales a las que asistía desde hace cuatro años. A pesar de las heridas, lo primero que preguntó el niño rubio de ojos azules a su compañera es si estaba bien, aunque ella no presentara ninguna herida física.

-Yo pude haber salido de esto sola, como lo he hecho siempre.- no le agradaba que le ayudaran, siempre salió ella misma de sus problemas, ¿Por qué tan repentina preocupación?

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero ahora estabas en una situación distinta. _No quería que te ocurriera algo grave_

Desde ese momento Kushina, como la niña que era, quedó maravillada con Minato. Tuvo que ocurrir una situación como aquella para que formaran una fuerte amistad. Luego de tres años en los que ambos eran inseparables y mejores amigos, Kushina dio el primer paso y pidió a Minato una cita, y él aceptó gustoso. Amaba todo de ella, su largo cabello rojo, sus ojos azul marino, su rostro, su fuerte y terca actitud cuando se enoja, pero tierna la mayor parte del tiempo, y por otro lado Kushina creía que él era un príncipe azul perfecto de brillante armadura que llega al rescate, _como el que existen en los cuentos de hadas_. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Apenas un par de meses ya formalizada la relación, Minato fue matriculado en una prestigiosa escuela, becado gracias a sus buenas notas, ya que desde niño su inteligencia sobresalía. El hecho de ya no estar en la misma escuela sólo logró que su noviazgo fuera aún mejor, porque él tenía la excusa perfecta para ver más seguido a Kushina incluso por las noches, en la casa de ella. Y fue una de aquellas en la que todo ocurrió. Era un viernes y el crepúsculo ya estaba marcando presencia cuando los padres de Kushina arreglaban los últimos detalles de su vestimenta para la fiesta que tenían junto a sus compañeros de trabajo, quedando completamente solos. A pesar de ser la primera relación sexual de ambos, fue increíble y prometieron el uno al otro estar juntos para siempre, que todo sería perfecto con tal de que no se separaran. Minato siguió frecuentando la casa de Kushina. A veces hacían el amor, otras sólo se dedicaban a ver películas y dormir abrazados.

Kushina notó un cambio en su ciclo menstrual, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque para ella era normal no ser tan exacta con su menstruación como otras chicas. Sin embargo pasó un mes y aún no sentía ni las típicas molestias o dolores pre-menstruales. Con mucho miedo y vergüenza, un día en el que Minato no pudo visitarla ya que debía estudiar para mantener su beca, fue a la farmacia más lejana de su hogar con tal de no ser vista por algún conocido y comprar una, dos, tres pruebas de embarazo.

A las 2 de la mañana, cuando estaba segura que sus padres estaban dormidos realizó las tres pruebas al mismo tiempo. Esperar los veinte minutos que decían las instrucciones para ella fueron los más largos de su vida. Sintió dolor de cabeza, náuseas, y lloró en silencio mientras la agonía del tiempo pasaba. Pero cuando el cronómetro marcó los minutos exactos, no se atrevía a mirar los resultados. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de tener la valentía, en donde pensó todas las posibles consecuencias, tanto para ella como para Minato si es que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué hará en el peor de los casos?, ¿abortar?, ¿darlo en adopción?, ¿hacerse cargo?, ¿cómo reaccionará Minato? Lo que a Kushina más le desesperaba era saber la reacción de su novio. Él y su inteligencia tienen un futuro brillante, las familias de ambos son clase media y todos los adultos del hogar trabajan para llegar apenas a fin de mes, por lo tanto no podían contratar a una niñera para que ambos continúen con sus estudios, así que ella tendría que sacrificarse para que Minato no descuide su porvenir.

 _-"Oh Dios, por favor que de negativo"_

Con el estómago hecho un nudo, y con el corazón en la garganta vió las tres pruebas al mismo tiempo, y además todas mostraban el mismo resultado. Su cara palideció por completo y creyó que su corta vida de quince años acabaría en ese mismo instante:

 _Positivo_

 _..._

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases y Sakura siempre pasaba sus ratos libres en la universidad con Naruto y Sasuke.

En dos semanas Sakura supo muchos detalles de la vida de Naruto. Tiene diecinueve años, está en una relación a distancia con su novia Hinata, pero antes estudiaban incluso en la misma escuela, aunque ella tuvo que dejar la ciudad para estudiar artes en una casa de estudio especializada en el tema, su comida favorita es el ramen, es amigo de Sasuke desde hace aproximadamente tres años y lo quiere como a un hermano, su padre Minato trabaja a tiempo completo en una enorme y exitosa empresa, su abuelita paterna fue como una madre para él, ella siempre estuvo presente desde su niñez, cuidándolo y criándolo mientras su padre estaba ocupado. Nunca menciona a su madre biológica.

Muy por el contrario, Sasuke nunca habla de sí mismo, es más, se limita a escuchar al resto y dar su opinión o comentar sólo cuando es necesario, pero otras veces no puede evitar soltar comentarios sarcásticos o burlescos hacia su rubio amigo e iniciar una ridícula y cómica pelea, que a pesar de sacar carcajadas a Sakura siempre tiene que intervenir para que se detengan. Se siente excesivamente cómoda con la compañía de ambos.

Sakura piensa que si hubiese conocido a Sasuke en plena pubertad estaría embobada con él, como aquellas chicas fangirl que dicen amar a un famoso sin saber nada de él realmente, y se preocupan de detalles mínimos como saber su signo zodiacal, color o comida favorita, temas triviales que para las niñas alborotadas son cruciales, pero no se dan cuenta que sólo aman la imagen superficial que ellos representan. Sasuke es como aquellos modelos de revistas juveniles que traen pósters coleccionables que terminan esparcidos por las paredes de las adolescentes, embobadas por la belleza, dejándose llevar por estereotipos sociales.

Sasuke tiene esa apariencia de "chico malo" de las películas. Sakura lo imagina con su chaqueta de cuero, en una moto negra estilo chopper escuchando heavy metal, con una guitarra eléctrica tocando en una banda de rock en algún bar de mala muerte, y luego del espectáculo bebiendo whisky y cerveza, viviendo de la música. Esa es la imagen que él le da, o es probable que ella también se deje llevar por la imagen de él que ella misma creó.

Más allá que el fruto de la imaginación de Sakura, sólo sabe que Sasuke tiene veintidós años, estudia el tercer semestre de licenciatura en física y que tiene un hermano.

Sakura tiene un enorme interés en este chico misterioso. La personalidad que él posee no es común en la gente, es callado, reservado, a veces es como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, pensativo, y sus ojos negros son inexpresivos y fríos, pero muy inteligente, no hay tema del que él no esté informado, y a pesar de las características ya nombradas, mantener una conversación intelectual con él es muy sencillo. Muchas veces Sakura tiene deseos de preguntarle si hay algo que lo tenga inquieto, aunque se conozcan hace tan poco, a ella le preocupa, tanto Sasuke como Naruto.

Es normal que al vivir sola, Sakura tenga afecto hacia al resto rápidamente. A veces extraña específicamente a su madre, pero no tiene ganas de visitar a sus padres los sábados y domingos, no si sólo va a presenciar peleas absurdas provocadas por su padre.

Eran las tres de la tarde y ninguno de los tres amigos tenía clases hasta las cuatro. Estaban sentados en el pasto del campus de la universidad conversando sobre libros de misterio y películas de terror, hasta que Naruto desea una bebida energética antes de entrar a la cátedra. Él siempre se queda hasta las tres de la mañana conversando por vídeo-llamada con Hinata. Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos y un silencio incómodo se hiso presente.

-Y dime Sasuke… ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?– Sí, a Sakura no se le ocurrió un mejor inicio de conversación, pero estaba desesperada por romper el hielo.

-No, vivo aquí desde los dieciocho años con mis tíos.

-Oh, ¿y visitas a tus padres?, tu hermano debe vivir con ellos, ¿no?-

Sasuke se queda en silencio, recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

-A mí no me dan ganas de visitar a los míos.- Sakura comienza a hablar con tal de no volver a ese silencio incómodo de antes.- Ya sabes, es mucho más divertido estar lejos de ellos, sin que te digan qué hacer. A veces los padres no son más que un estorbo.- No podía creer lo que salió de su boca, habló completamente sin pensar y quedó como una chiquilla estúpida e inmadura.

-¿Sabes? Hay niños que en este momento no tienen padres o un hogar al que volver. Muchos pasan hambre y tienen que robar para sobrevivir, cuidando de sí mismos y a veces a sus hermanos pequeños a una corta edad, soportando frío y maltratos. Ellos harían lo que fuera por tener padres al que le pagan parte de los estudios como lo hacen contigo.- Sasuke la miró con rabia, Sakura nunca había sentido tanto desprecio en los ojos de alguien.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?, lo siento Sasuke, yo no… -dejó de hablar al ver que él se pone de pie, dispuesto a irse.

-Eres molesta.

Sin decir más, Sasuke da media vuelta y se marcha. Sakura se sentía como una basura.

 _-"Ahora él me odia, sí que sabes arruinar las cosas Sakura… quizás no sea mala idea ir a mi ciudad, a pesar de todo…"_

Luego de las clases Naruto invitó a Sasuke y Sakura a su casa a pasar el rato. Sasuke se negó con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza. La pelirrosa sabe que es porque no quiere estar junto a ella.

El par de amigos caminan en silencio todo el trayecto. Naruto la mira de reojo pensando que algo ocurrió con Sasuke mientras él no estaba, el Uchiha seguramente le dijo algo hiriente. Sakura suspira cuando llegan al destino.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa? Estuviste todo el camino callada.

-A veces necesito controlar mis estúpidas palabras, ¿sabes? Siempre he sido alguien que dice lo que piensa, sin embargo nunca he dicho algo tan ridículo como hoy.

-Ser espontánea no es malo. Si de verdad estás arrepentida de lo que dijiste, entonces no eres como tú crees. Todos nos equivocamos.- Fue una voz que se escuchó desde la cocina. Acto seguido aparece Minato con un delantal de cocina, secando un plato mientras sonreía, una imagen que quizás para muchos sea cómica. Al ver a los dos jóvenes sorprendidos Minato aclara su garganta.- Lo siento, creo que no fue lo adecuado involucrarme en su conversación.

-Mi papá tiene razón Sakura-chan, aunque te conozca desde hace sólo un par de semanas sé que eres una buena persona.

Sakura sonríe con los ojos vidriosos, son los rubios más amorosos que conocerá en su vida.

-Muchas gracias señor Namikaze.

-Por favor no me digas así, sólo llámame Minato. No quiero sentirme tan viejo.

Sakura por primera vez sabe lo que es compartir una comida amena sintiéndose en una familia. Minato estaba esperando a que Naruto llegara de la universidad para comer, pero no tardó ni quince minutos en preparar una ración extra para la nueva amiga de su hijo. Primero conversaron de música, y películas, pero cuando ya hubo más confianza en el ambiente, Naruto contaba sus aventuras de niñez, Minato por otro lado relató con mucha naturalidad momentos humillantes de su hijo, dejándolo con las mejillas y orejas rojas de la vergüenza. Sakura rió hasta las lágrimas, hace mucho que no se sentía tan a gusto en un ambiente familiar.

- _"Con que así es una familia unida. Me da mucha envidia"_

Luego de cooperar con el orden de la mesa y cocina, Sakura se encontraba en un pasillo de la casa para tomar su mochila e irse. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y tiene mucho que estudiar para estar al día.

No pudo evitar husmear un poco en la docena de fotos colgadas en la pared, donde estaban Naruto con su padre. Le conmovió, se veían felices y le dio un poquito de celos. Ella no tiene fotos así con su familia. Notó que siempre eran ellos dos, padre e hijo y en ninguna aparecía una figura materna, sólo una anciana de cabello blanco y de ojos azules, se nota que debió ser muy hermosa durante su juventud. Asumió que debería ser la abuela paterna de la que Naruto tanto hablaba.

-¿Y la madre de Naruto?, ¿acaso el estará divorciado?- pensó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que fue escuchada.

-¿Acaso hay algo que buscas, Sakura? – Minato la miraba fijamente, un tanto serio y de brazos cruzados.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-Estoy embarazada

-… ¿Qué?

-Que seré madre

-Entonces yo… seré padre…

-Así es, Minato…

Minato abrazó a su novia y lloró de felicidad en su hombro. Tener un hijo con la mujer que creía el amor de tu vida es el sentimiento más maravilloso que podría sentir, aunque claro que él no pensó en las consecuencias ni complicaciones de la situación. Sólo eran dos niños sin la madurez suficiente criando a otro.

Los padres de Kushina recibieron la noticia de una forma caótica. Su única hija acaba de arruinar su vida, eso era lo único en lo que pensaban, ¿de dónde sacarán dinero?, ¿cómo ella podría seguir con sus estudios y tener notas sobre el promedio de la clase? Por otro lado los padres de Minato no fueron tan estrictos. Ambas familias reconocieron que lo mejor para todos, y del futuro bebé era darlo en adopción a una familia que sí tenga la situación económica para entregar todo lo necesario a un recién nacido. Minato y Kushina siguieron los consejos de sus padres.

Kushina siempre ha sido buena para salir a fiestas, adoraba salir a bailar con sus amigas, y por supuesto que Minato también la acompañaba en algunas de sus locas fiestas. Claro que cada vez que lo hacía, nunca sería infiel a su novio.

El mundo de la futura madre dio un giro de 180°. Tuvo que olvidarse de sus salidas y pasarlo bien con amigas, fue sujeta a una estricta dieta que odiaba, los malestares matutinos eran lo peor que ha sentido en toda su vida, detestaba sus pies hinchados y no poder usar unas lindas sandalias, su ropa ya no le quedaba bien, se sentía gorda, aunque era lo más lógico y natural aumentar de tallas con un ser en crecimiento dentro del vientre, pero para ella no. Kushina culpaba todas sus dolencias y malestares al bebé que se estaba desarrollando. Minato hacía todo lo posible para ser comprensivo, calmar el mal humor de su novia y hacerla feliz, pero al final todo terminaba en peleas, con la excusa de Kushina del "tú no entiendes, no estás pasando por lo mismo que yo".

La relación de ambos iba en bajada, pero el amor de Minato por Kushina a través de los ocho meses de embarazo seguía igual de latente, ya que mentalmente se recordaba que todo volvería a la normalidad una vez que toda la situación haya terminado tal como se planeó, pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario respecto a su hijo. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener uno, una mini Kushina tal vez, adoraría a una niña que heredara sus características, porque para Minato, su novia era la mujer más hermosa del planeta. O por otro lado tener un varón lo haría igual de feliz, le gustaría un pequeño que se pareciera a él, o a quién engañaba, una parejita de hijos sería su ideal y no dudaba que serían hermosos a los ojos de cualquiera. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vió la primera ecografía del ser que él ayudó a crear, y esa sensación seguía presente cada vez que recibía fotos o detalles médicos de su bebé. Lo amaba como a nada en el mundo.

El peor trámite para Minato era buscar una familia adoptiva, aunque habían excelentes familias dispuestas a abrir sus puertas a un hijo ajeno, él no se sentía cómodo, es más, tenía ganas de llorar. Kushina por otro lado no perdía ningún detalle sobre los miembros del futuro hogar para su hijo, pues, no era tan irresponsable como para dejarlo a su suerte con quizás unos delincuentes, traficantes, malas personas carente de valores.

Tardaron aproximadamente siete meses en encontrar a la supuesta familia perfecta: un matrimonio de cinco años joven, ambos con título profesional, excelente situación económica, y cooperaban con organizaciones no gubernamentales que protegían a gente en situación de calle, en fin, lo tenían todo y se veían buenas personas, pero carecen de la capacidad para tener hijos y es por eso que tomaron la iniciativa de adoptar a un niño. Kushina estaba maravillada con ellos, podría darle a su hijo una excelente vida, y ella continuar la suya sin ninguna atadura de por medio, los contacto de inmediato. Minato por primera vez en su vida dio la espalda a su novia y se fue sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Durante el último mes de embarazo Minato y Kushina casi no hablaban. Él prácticamente no frecuentaba el hogar de su novia, se sentía lastimado, triste y solo, ¿cómo es posible que ella no sienta nada por su propio hijo?, ¿tan fácil es dar a otras personas a un ser que se desarrolló dentro de su cuerpo?, sin embargo, la seguía amando como el primer día, pero toda la situación lo estaba destruyendo.

El día de parto llegó adelantado por una semana, a las una de la madrugada, y Minato no fue comunicado por Kushina ni su familia. Según ella, todo sería más fácil si él no estaba, y así entregaría a su hijo sin peros ni contras. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ese mismo día Minato tuvo una especie de intuición, y a las diez de la mañana fue a visitar a su novia, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba el auto estacionado. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó un taxi camino al hospital.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue pedir indicaciones para encontrar a su novia, él sabía que ella estaba ahí. Tenía una mezcla de emociones, felicidad, preocupación, y furia por no ser contactado para el nacimiento de su propio hijo. Al verlo Kushina se largó a llorar, pero de felicidad, al fin todo había acabado, ya podían ser la misma pareja feliz de antes y vivir su juventud como dos adolescentes normales, pero para Minato no había vuelta atrás, desde el momento en el que su novia dijo que estaba embarazada ya se sentía como un padre.

Cuando los padres adoptivos llegaron estaban listos para llevarse al nuevo integrante de su propia familia, pero Minato no actuó de manera pacífica como solía hacerlo siempre. Se negó a firmar los papeles de adopción, y pidió a su madre que tampoco lo hiciera, no iba a entregar a su hijo. Quizás su familia no tenga tanto dinero, pero sí le darán al bebé un amor incondicional, que según Minato, no se lo darían en ningún otro lugar. Su familia lo apoyó, después de todo era su primer nieto, y al verlo tranquilamente dormir, con su cabello rubio fue como ver a su propio hijo recién nacido, no podían dejar que se lo llevaran.

En apenas dos horas de discusión entre Minato y Kushina, ambas familias y el matrimonio joven sólo trajo caos: los padres de Minato ayudarían a su hijo en todo sentido, la relación y amistad con Kushina llegó a su fin, y los supuestos padres adoptivos se fueron con su ilusión y esperanza rota.

Pasado el primer mes de nacimiento de Naruto, nombre que fue otorgado por el profesor de artes marciales de Minato, Jiraiya, todo en su hogar cambió. Su madre redujo sus horas de trabajo para criar a su nieto, Minato estudiaba y trabajaba sin descanso para mantener su beca y traer dinero para las cosas básicas de su hijo, su padre trabajaba horas extras para darle todo lo necesario a su esposa, hijo y nieto. Era difícil, pero valía la pena ya que Naruto será un niño feliz, rodeado de amor y sin ninguna carencia. Minato buscó a Kushina, quería estar con ella de nuevo, lo que ocurrió hace ya cuatro semanas en el hospital no podía destruir el amor que tenían. Estaba equivocado. Al llegar a su destino la casa estaba deshabitada, Kushina se marchó sin decirle adiós.

…

-¿Acaso hay algo que buscas, Sakura?- Minato escuchó claramente su pregunta justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarla para ofrecerle ir a dejarla a su casa.

-Y… yo… eh… - ridículamente tartamudeaba y su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, ¿qué podía decirle? "perdona por husmear en tu vida privada cuando apenas te conozco" –Sólo venía a buscar mi mochila, ya le encontré así que debo irme, ya sabes, tengo mucho que estudiar y de seguro Naruto también, no quiero molestarlos más. Permiso

Kushina aún estaba en la mente de Minato, pero según él ya no en su corazón. Muchas veces su propia madre le preguntaba si aún tenía aunque sea un pequeño aprecio hacia su ex novia, y él nunca le contestaba, se quedaba callado y de mal humor, pues él creó una especie de barrera emocional, desarrollando un gran enojo y desprecio hacia la chica que supuestamente era el amor de su vida.

-Espera, tranquila.- Minato la tomó de la muñeca. Sakura no tenía ni la menor sospecha de todo por lo que él había pasado, y comprensivo como siempre, no se enojó con ella, aunque haya tocado un tema muy sensible para él.- Sólo vine a preguntarte si quisieras que te llevara, es tarde y podría ser peligroso que andes sola.

-N… no es necesario, el transporte pasa muy cerca de aquí y me deja en la puerta de mi casa, ya han hecho mucho por mí durante la tarde, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Minato después de mucho insistir y Sakura al seguir negándose, accedió al menos a lo que ella decía y fue a dejarla al paradero de buses, mientras que Naruto se quedó en su habitación charlando con Hinata.

Durante el trayecto tuvieron una conversación muy amena y fluida.

-¿Vienes de otra ciudad, Sakura?

-Sí, pero es bastante cerca ya que en bus no tardo más de un par de horas en llegar. Este fin de semana planeo ir a ver a mis padres.- _"Eres molesta"_ no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le dijo Sasuke horas atrás, sin duda tendría que disculparse con él por comportarse de manera tan infantil. Miró a sus pies con tristeza mientras caminaban.

-Sasuke te dijo algo, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Naruto me dijo que estabas extraña después de hablar con ese chico. – Minato se encogió de hombros. – Lo conozco muy bien, es el mejor amigo de mi hijo después de todo, y me atrevo a decir que probablemente él también se esté sintiendo mal después de probablemente ofenderte o decirte algo hiriente.-

-La verdad no creo que él esté pensando en lo que sucedió, pero me disculparé y todo se solucionará. Debo agradecerle un poco, aunque no haya sido de la mejor manera, me ha enseñado una lección – Sakura le sonrió, hablar con él es como dialogar con un amigo cercano y de la misma edad.

-No te conozco bien, Sakura, es obvio porque sólo has venido a nuestra casa desde hace un par de semanas, pero se nota que eres una buena chica.

Lo importante es nunca dejar de aprender del resto, aunque tengas cincuenta años, probablemente tus nietos pequeños te dejen alguna enseñanza.

-Oh, nietos y yo nunca irían bien en una misma oración, excepto si hablamos de perros, creo que a mis cuarenta años tendré cinco hijos de cuatro patas.- Sakura comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste, nunca podría dejar de lado su humor, aunque esté hablando con alguien que es quince años mayor que ella.

La charla duró sólo cinco minutos más, hasta que Sakura pudo subir a su respectiva locomoción, pensando en lo agradable que es pasar el rato con el padre de su compañero de universidad, ¿será normal esa sensación?

…

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama mirando un punto fijo de la pared. Se encontraba en esa posición durante aproximadamente dos horas. Las palabras de Sakura le hicieron recordar a su familia y abrió heridas que él creía que estaban sanadas. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Desde que _aquello_ ocurrió nunca volvió a ser el mismo, era imposible.

Sasuke no es de involucrarse sentimentalmente con mujeres, sólo las usa para relaciones sexuales y no mantiene otro tipo de comunicación después del acto, está mal o él lo siente así pero no tiene la culpa, porque desde el inicio del coqueteo siempre repite las mismas palabras a todas _"no soy un hombre de citas ni de relaciones, sólo paso un buen rato con mujeres y nada más"_. La mayoría de las chicas ignoran la frase y terminan buscándole hasta que se aburren, unas pocas han logrado acercarse un poco, y ven en Sasuke a un hombre triste e intentan ayudarlo, pero la confianza del Uchiha es nula en cualquier persona, por lo que nunca termina abriéndose con ellas por más que intentan ayudarle. ¿Qué podrían hacer ellas?, ¿acaso tienen una máquina del tiempo para remediar su triste pasado?, porque para él, esa es la única solución que existe a su vacía soledad.

Desde hace un par de semanas ha estado viendo a una sensual chica de cabello color fuego, ojos del mismo color detrás de unas gafas de marco rojo y un físico atrayente. Su nombre es Karin, y la mayoría del tiempo estaba acompañada de dos chicos, un guapo hombre de cabello color plateado y ojos de un peculiar color púrpura llamado Suigetsu, y Juugo, quien aparenta más edad que el resto debido a su gran tamaño y enormes músculos, tiene cabellos naranjos y ojos del mismo color. Muchas veces discuten por tonterías, pero en el fondo se llevan bien y son buenos amigos.

Sasuke muchas veces pasa el tiempo con ellos y aunque siempre permanezca serio y apartado de la gente, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo no intentan indagar en su pasado como el resto de las personas, porque respetan su espacio personal y eso es lo que a él le agrada.

Claro que Naruto siempre será su mejor amigo y hermano. Desde que llegó a vivir con sus tíos y lo conoció, el rubio es al único al que le ha contado todos los detalles de su vida, porque así es Naruto, siempre irradia alegría y confianza.

Pero hubo alguien que ha estado en la mente y corazón de Sasuke, una agradable chica de cabello morado, hermosos ojos azules y rostro de princesa. Su nombre solía ser Naomi y el Uchiha nunca ha podido sacarla de su cabeza, y para su propia desgracia se clavó en su corazón como una estaca.

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, pero la inspiración se había ido lejos y volvió sólo por un rato, pero espero que haya quedado un buen capítulo.

Minato ha sido muy paciente con Kushina, probablemente muchos piensa que era un ciego al aguantar tantos malos ratos por parte de ella, pero hay que pensar, que su vida de novios era perfecta, como de película.

He decidido dar la introducción al pasado de Sasuke. Tal como en el manga, Sasuke tuvo una infancia muy triste y que ha sacado lágrimas a la mayoría de los fans, y he decidido hacer algo similar en esta historia. Aún no sé si la relataré en un solo capítulo, o colocaré fragmentos más pequeños al inicio de cada capítulo y así dar un poco de suspenso a la historia. Lo importante es entender el detrás de su conducta y personalidad tan fría y distante.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y esperemos que la inspiración vuelva a mí más seguido.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Podía decirse que ella era perfecta. Tenía 16 años e irradiaba una belleza inocente y natural; sus cabellos morados hasta la cintura, con unas ligeras ondulaciones en sus puntas, y largas pestañas que adornaban sus profundos ojos azules posicionados sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Naomi era una adolescente que podía embobar a cualquier chico que quisiera, y despertar la envidia de muchas niñas de su edad, pero su cálido corazón no daba lugar a negativas emociones. Ella era inteligencia, amabilidad y naturalidad en una misma persona.

Uchiha Sasuke por al contrario, tenía un corazón oscurecido por la violencia y malos tratos. Un padre alcohólico, una madre abusada físicamente y un hermano menor pandillero ¿Qué podría ser peor? Su existencia sobraba en el frío mundo del hoy. En la actualidad todo es una carrera donde sólo puede triunfar el mejor; así funciona la selección natural ¿No? Donde la competencia elimina a aquellos individuos cuyos genes no son los más aptos para la descendencia, sin embargo ¿De qué sirve tener buenos genes si has nacido y vives rodeado de oscuridad? Bueno, Uchiha Sasuke podía tener inteligencia y belleza, pero sus características no sirven de nada para la carrera de la vida si su interior estaba podrido, y sus ganas de vivir disminuían cada mañana al abrir los ojos.

Y es que un romance entre dos personas de tales características sólo podría ocurrir en las cursis películas que las muchachas suelen acompañarlas con un tarro de helado y enormes cantidades de pañuelos para limpiar sus lágrimas. Sin embargo a veces el amor nos toma por sorpresa, es espontáneo, nos consume, pero también nos alimenta. Y es que ella alimentaba su oscuro y frío corazón con la calidez del suyo, y él la consumió hasta que ella desapareció; o eso es lo que Sasuke teme que ocurrió.

…

Sakura durmió menos de lo que acostumbraba esa noche. Al llegar a su pequeño departamento realizó su aburrida rutina: comer, estudiar, leer, dormir. Pero cuando su cabeza tocó la suave almohada y sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana que mostraba la luna solitaria, recordó los oscuros y fríos ojos de Sasuke de esa mañana. "Eres molesta". Bueno, él no sabe nada de ella y viceversa. Ese Uchiha no sabe por todo lo que ella ha tenido que sufrir, sin embargo quizás ha tenido experiencias peores; sería lo más lógico. Él no es como los demás chicos de su edad, su mirada oscura siempre está perdida, como si estuviera pensando, analizando o sólo recordando. Nunca habla de sí mismo, y no sale con nadie más que no sea con Naruto, o eso es lo que ella cree. Aun así, a pesar de esa difícil actitud ella no quiere alejarse. Quizás, sólo quizás, él algún día podría verla como alguien de confianza. Sakura sabe que Uchiha Sasuke oculta algo, llámenlo sexto sentido o poder femenino, pero ella lo nota cada vez que lo observa; sus ojos opacos sólo reflejan dolor, y ella desea entregarle aunque sea un poquito de brillo a ellos.

De camino a su facultad lo vió a la distancia, pero no estaba en la posición pensativa que le caracterizaba, sino que sus ojos estaban centrados en un grueso libro a punto de terminar, y que además ella no tuvo dificultad en reconocer: _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres_. Sonrío, una novela que trata sobre la unión de un periodista y una hacker para encontrar a un asesino serial de mujeres es justo algo que Uchiha Sasuke podría leer.

Tomó valor y dirigió sus pies hacia él, y a medida que la distancia disminuía notó la palidez en su rostro, y no sólo eso, unas oscuras ojeras que le acusaban de no descansar lo suficiente.

Él desvió su mirada de las hojas sólo cuando notó la sombra de alguien y unas femeninas zapatillas al frente de los de él. Era la _molesta_ chica que le hizo tener una mala noche, ya que con su comentario malos recuerdos salieron de un baúl que jamás debe ser abierto por su subconsciente.

-Buenos días, Sasuke – Intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? – dijo acomodándose para seguir con su divertida lectura, con la intención de ignorar completamente las siguientes palabras de la chica.

Sakura tomó esa acción como " _me vale lo que me digas, sólo vete de aquí_ ", pero sus pies no se movieron de su posición.

-Sé que mi comentario de ayer te molestó. Soné como una adolescente caprichosa y malagradecida. Quiero que sepas que no soy así, sólo debes conocerme un poco más. – Su voz temblaba un poco, el semblante oscuro de Sasuke le hizo sentirse extremadamente nerviosa.

El Uchiha miró su celular para comprobar que sólo quedaban 10 minutos para el inicio de su primera clase. Cerró su libro y lo guardó en su bolso para irse de allí, sin dignarse a mirar a Sakura, quien sólo le observó con una mirada atónita " _¡¿QUÉ SE CREE ESE MALDITO HIJO DE…?!_ "Ahora ya sabe que no vale gastar ni una sola sílaba ni aliento en un tipo como él.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –Oyó a lo lejos. Su rubio amigo como siempre se acercaba a un paso rápido y radiante sonrisa. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Amanecí normal, pero tu amigo Uchiha me amargó el día más que el café, no, el café es delicioso pero no va al caso ¿Sabes? Sí, ayer dije un comentario muy fuera de lugar, me quejé de mis padres, y por eso siento una vergüenza terrible. Ya me torturé demasiado con esa sensación y cuando quise pedir disculpas el tipo simplemente me ignoró. – Sakura no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a caminar muy rápido hacia el salón de clases, y que el pobre de Naruto casi tenía que trotar para seguirle el paso.

Naruto asimiló el comportamiento actual de Sasuke. Cuando Sakura se despidió de él para ir a su departamento en compañía de su padre, quiso hablar con su mejor amigo por vídeo llamada, sin embargo éste le cortó. Seguido de eso intentó a través del chat de Facebook entablar una conversación, pero luego de una hora sin señales de vida, recibe un " _no me molestes_ " como respuesta. Claro, él sabe cada detalle del pasado del Uchiha, y mejor que nadie comprende lo que Sasuke está sintiendo.

-Sakura-chan… Yo no tengo la facultad de decirte detalles sobre el pasado de Sasuke, pero… - Hizo una pausa, sus ojos azules sólo miraban el suelo, hasta a él le duele todo lo que su amigo le ha confesado – Sasuke tuvo una infancia muy amarga por culpa de sus padres, intenta ser comprensiva con él, ha sufrido mucho – Su particular sonrisa volvió a su rostro, logrando que Sakura se sienta más tranquila

-Gracias Naruto, sin ti no creo que haya sido capaz de empatizar con él – Por su cabeza se le pasó una buena idea, quizás pueda ir a casa de Sasuke Uchiha a dejar un pequeño presente que sabe que le encantará. Al final su sexto sentido o poder femenino tenían razón, Sasuke está sufriendo y ella debe hacer algo por él.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico que sentía tener una doble personalidad. En la escuela se mostraba alegre y calmado, como si nada estuviese mal en su vida, pero al llegar a su casa mostraba una faceta opuesta si su padre estaba presente. Es que simplemente no podía actuar frente a él como si el día anterior no hubiese escuchado las fuertes discusiones que sus padres protagonizaban por las noches ¿Cómo es posible que su madre aun así amara a su padre? _"Hijo, confía en mí, yo sé que puedo hacer cambiar a tu padre"_ ¡TONTERÍAS! ¿Es que acaso así debe ser el amor de pareja?, ¿Tener que cargar sobre tus propios hombros las acciones y tormentos del otro?, ¿No debería ser un esfuerzo recíproco? Sin embargo la amaba, pero no podía mirar su rostro si en él había hematomas que recordaran la violencia de su padre. _"Por favor Sasuke, nunca más intentes protegerme, esto es asunto de él y yo"_ Fue lo que le dijo cuando Sasuke a los doce años, en un desesperado intento de ayudar a su mamá, terminó con una fisura en una de sus costillas producto de una fuerte patada que recibió.

Toda su vida era un infierno, hasta que un ángel llegó.

Era el segundo día de clases del año cuando una preciosa chica ingresó al salón de Sasuke. Su profesora la presentó como Komatsu Naomi. Ella recorrió con sus profundos ojos azules al salón, y al momento de toparse con unos tan negros como el carbón, se mostró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió. Una sonrisa que al parecer pudo iluminar más que el sol del amanecer, y un poco de ese brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Sasuke.

…

Aquel día en la universidad se hizo más largo de lo que Sakura creyó. Según Naruto, su amigo no es de faltar a sus cátedras excepto si es por algún motivo médico, sin embargo éste le parecía no darle ninguna importancia a la ausencia de Sasuke, sino que seguía parloteando con el resto de sus amigos de generación. Lo que ella no sabe es que Naruto estaba igual de preocupado que ella, pero prefirió actuar natural para no preocuparla aún más.

Sakura vio que Sasuke estaba bien de salud aquella mañana, no representaba ninguna dolencia física excepto un aspecto de profundo cansancio. Eso le hizo sentir aún más culpable.

Con la excusa de que un profesor se ausentaría a la última clase de Biología Celular por motivos laborales externos a la universidad, Sakura corrió a su departamento para buscar aquello en lo que estuvo pensando todo el día. Sólo rogaba para que al menos sea un poco del agrado para Sasuke; él era alguien difícil de complacer.

De camino a la casa del Uchiha, compró una linda bolsa de regalo con decoraciones en azul eléctrico y negro. En ella guardó los dos enormes libros en los que invirtió con mucho cariño y prácticamente parecían nuevos. Era la continuación de la trilogía de Stieg Larsson, autor del libro que Sasuke estaba leyendo esa mañana. Si aquel libro le gustó tanto como a ella, entonces debería estar fascinado con poseer la tan famosa y halagada continuación.

Con la ayuda del GPS de su celular y algunas instrucciones de Naruto a través de su aplicación de _WhatsApp_ , llegó a una casa casi tan grande como la de su rubio amigo, pero con una decoración mucho más clásica. Asustada y con el corazón latiendo a mil, tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que abran. Quien se asomó no se podría parecer ni un poco a cómo Sakura se imaginaba a la madre de Sasuke; era una hermosa chica de una edad similar a la de Sasuke, de cabello rojo y con ojos de mismo color, adornados por un par de gafas, también usaba un pantalón corto color negro y una camisa morada que dejaba ver su ombligo. Sin duda era muy bonita, y no se sentía muy complacida por la inesperada visita.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Preguntó como tal víbora quisiera atacar con su veneno a su presa.

Sakura ignorando la insolente frase, se presentó y dijo que quería ver a Uchiha Sasuke. La nueva chica sorprendida, se acomodó sus gafas y la observó mejor; no, no le parecía conocida, y es que su amigo pelinegro sólo sale con el rubio idiota y nadie más. De pronto en su cabeza se le vino la obvia idea de que probablemente esa chica sólo sea una de las conquistas nocturnas de Sasuke, y que de alguna manera consiguió la dirección para verse con él ¡Pero qué acosadora!

-Sasuke no está y si lo estuviera, él no querría verte

Sakura en ese momento fijó sus ojos verdes en una de las ventanas del segundo piso; y ahí estaba él, observando la escena sin ninguna expresión en su cara para tres segundos después cerrar la cortina y desaparecer.

-¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! – Sakura volvió a poner atención a lo que decía la chica que se acercaba a un paso de amenaza a través del jardín.- De seguro eres una de esas locas que se obsesionan con Sasuke, ya estoy harta de ellas y si no te vas, yo misma…

-Karin.- Sasuke apareció en el marco de su puerta, apoyado en uno de sus bordes y de brazos cruzados.- Espérame adentro con los chicos. No tardaré.

Karin dio una última mirada para nada amigable a Sakura, y le da la espalda para adentrarse en el _hogar_ de su amigo.

-Perdona Sasuke, no quería darte problemas con tu novia.

-Ella no es mi novia ¿A qué vienes?- Sasuke no dejaba su antipático ser con Sakura.

-Vengo por pedirte disculpas una vez más. Ésta mañana te vi leyendo y pues… -extiende con una de sus manos la bolsa con sus preciados libros.- De verdad lo lamento, y espero que con esto pueda remediar mi error del otro día.

Sasuke toma con interés la bolsa que Sakura le acercó. Hace muchos años que no recibía algo parecido a un regalo, y los cupones de descuento para comer ramen que le da Naruto no cuentan como tal. Al sacar uno de los libros y ver la portada sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa, precisamente estaba buscando la forma de adquirir ambos libros como un préstamo de la biblioteca de la universidad. Sonrió, y es la primera vez que Sakura ve en él una sonrisa sincera, luego de semanas de muecas sarcásticas y burlonas.

-Gracias Sakura. Me sorprendiste con esto, y de verdad los cuidaré.- Él como agradecimiento y despedida toca ligeramente su hombro.- Te veré mañana en la universidad, junto al idiota.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta, pero no dijo nada. Se puso nerviosa pero ella no suele ser así; pero es que esa sonrisa… No, ella no es de embobarse por algo como eso, para llegar a enamorarse hay que entablar una sólida amistad, tener historia, momentos especiales, y compañerismo. Siempre le pareció tonta la gente que se enamora a primera vista, ¿Cómo es posible? La otra persona podría hasta ser un asesino serial, ¿pero aun así sería amor? Bueno, al menos sí está segura de que Sasuke no ha matado a nadie... _"¿Estas segura de eso Sakura? Después de todo él es alguien muy extraño y sombrío"_ eso es lo que su subconsciente le susurró, y Sakura da un salto de alerta en medio de la calle. Miró su entorno y no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba a medio camino para tomar transporte e ir a su departamento. Es un clásico en ella sumergirse en sus pensamientos y no prestar atención a su alrededor, _pero…_

Y es que la pequeña escena en medio de la calle no sólo alertó a unas cuantas personas que caminaban cerca de Sakura, sino que también a alguien que ella conocía muy bien. Él se acercó a ella y tocó delicadamente su hombro desde atrás, con una ligera mirada de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- Era Minato quien iba caminando por la misma calle de regreso a su hogar luego de su día laboral, cuando a una cuadra de distancia reconoció esa melena de llamativo color y se acerca para saludar. Notó que la chica casi es atropellada por cruzar una calle sin paso peatonal, para después verla dar un ligero salto y mirar preocupada a su alrededor. Ahí es cuando él aceleró sus pasos para ayudarla.

-Hola Minato. Sí, me encuentro muy bien.- el rostro de Sakura tenía una ligera expresión de duda, y es que Minato le miraba de una forma muy intensa.

-¿Entonces por qué cruzaste sin siquiera mirar si venía un auto o no?, ¿Estás loca?- y es que la idea de que la amiga de su hijo tenga un trágico accidente le hizo preocuparse de sobre manera.

-¿De verdad?- Sakura ahora se mostró desconcertada. Hace muchos meses que no le ocurría algo similar, sin embargo antes era cuando su mente divagaba en malos recuerdos de su niñez – Siempre estoy en mi propio mundo cuando camino, es una actividad que me gusta, pero… sólo a veces es como si simplemente no estuviera en este aquí. Es sólo de despistada, aunque una vez terminé con una leve lesión.- Finalizó la historia riendo, como si fuese una divertida anécdota y para nada grave.

-Sí, y ahora casi terminas atropellada por un loco que iba sobre el límite de velocidad. Te acompañaré a tu casa.- Tomó la muñeca de la muchacha y la llevó consigo a la parada del transporte público.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

-¡Mira hermano! He dibujado a mi amigo para que sepas cómo es.- un pequeño Obito de nueve años corre con un dibujo pintado con crayones usados que estaban tirados por todo el suelo de la pequeña sala.

Sasuke, con once años observa el tan orgulloso bosquejo que su hermano le dio. Consistía en una extraña figura; era una fusión entre un hombre y una… ¿Planta? Él tenía la mitad de su cuerpo de un color negro, y la otra sin colorear. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la tétrica sonrisa que le otorgó a aquel personaje. Una figura muy peculiar, pero que seguramente su hermano la copió de la televisión o de algún videojuego que sus compañeros de curso le enseñaban.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Se llama Zetsu. Está justo ahí.- el pequeño apunta con su dedo índice al rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Sasuke sintió como si los pelos de sus brazos se erizaran ¿No está ya grande para tener amigos imaginarios?

-Pero Obito, allí no hay nadie. Tu amigo no exis…-

El pequeño niño, muy desesperadamente tapa la boca de su hermano mayor e hizo una señal de silencio. Había mucho terror en sus grandes ojos negros.

-No digas eso, porque él se enoja conmigo y me trata muy mal. También a mamá y a ti, aunque no te des cuenta. Zetsu hace cosas muy malas y me pide que las haga también.

En ese momento, Sasuke sujeta rápidamente el brazo de Obito y lo obligó a salir de esa habitación con la excusa de jugar al aire libre. Se sintió tremendamente observado, y quisiera ya no tener que volver más a ese cuarto.

…

-¿Oye qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame Minato! No soy una niña- Sakura chillaba sonrojada por la escena que estaban haciendo en medio de la calle, donde la gente curiosa voltea a ver a la escandalosa pareja.

-Quizás no seas una niña, pero cruzas la calle como una.- En un intento de ser paternal, él toma a Sakura desde su muñeca y la lleva consigo hacia la parada del transporte público

\- ¡Ni siquiera quedan calles que cruzar! -

Minato paró en seco y observó mejor a su alrededor. Sakura tenía razón, ya que el paradero quedaba a sólo media cuadra de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Segura que sabes cómo llegar?- Bromeó, y soltó la muñeca de la chica.- En serio Sakura, cuando vi que casi sufres ese accidente me asusté mucho. Sería terrible para nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?- Sakura se sonroja. Quizás para Naruto si sería muy triste, pero tampoco es algo que no puedan superar. Ella no llevaba más que unas cuantas semanas en sus vidas y su desaparición no dejaría grandes heridas en sus corazones, o así lo pensaba ella.- ¡No exageres! Además ya deja el drama Minato, estoy perfectamente bien

Minato sonríe. Sakura le trata como si fuese un amigo, alguien de su edad y no como un hombre adulto a unos pocos años de tener cuatro décadas. Eso le hace sentir bien y joven. Pasó tantos años sumergido en su trabajo y en la crianza de Naruto, que ignoró sus propias necesidades y tiempo para sí. Sin embargo el tiempo no espera a nadie, jamás regresa, y durante muchos años ha sentido que su juventud se la llevó el reloj de la vida.

-Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si me dejas acompañarte, y estoy seguro de que Naruto también.-

-¿Naruto no se preocupará si llegas tarde?

-Cuando está conversando en línea con Hinata no se da cuenta del paso del tiempo.-

Ambos sonríen y suben al bus con el mismo destino y con el disfrute de una charla amena, bajo la tierna mirada de los pasajeros, quienes los idealizaban como una pareja.

-Al menos mi departamento queda a sólo 10 minutos desde la casa de Sasuke en transporte público

-¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Le di un pequeño regalo, supongo que bastó porque me ha sonreído, ¿puedes creerlo? Aunque había una chica con él y parecía muy celosa y agresiva

-¿Sasuke con una chica? ¿No era su novia? No sé de más amigos de Sasuke que no sea Naruto. Incluso hubo un momento en el que los vi como "algo más".

Sakura explotó de la risa ¿Un romance entre esos dos? De ninguna manera, la relación de ellos es como la del perro y el gato.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Minato? Además Naruto tiene novia

-Sí, pero eso no significa que los sentimientos de mi hijo no puedan cambiar y se sienta confundido. Si estuviese atraído por un hombre, yo me aseguraré de hacerle sentir amado y cómodo. Él puede confiarme lo que sea.

-Eres un muy buen padre Minato.- Sakura estaba enternecida. Muy pocos padres pueden aceptar tan abiertamente a sus hijos como él. Le encanta su compañía porque no se siente juzgada, al contrario, se siente comprendida.

Al bajarse del bus no tuvieron que caminar más de cinco minutos para llegar al pequeño departamento de Sakura. Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada, al no esperar visitas había un poco de desorden, pero nada que diera una mala imagen.

Minato observó el pequeño lugar. Las paredes eran de un color lavanda floral, excepto la cocina que poseía azulejos color blanco invierno que contrastaban con los negros del suelo. Había una pequeña mesa al centro de la sala, con sillas para cuatro personas. En una esquina había un sofá en forma de L, y otro pequeño al frente, y una mesa de centro redonda adornada con un par de velas aromáticas. En el rincón opuesto de la sala parecía estar el escritorio que Sakura usa para estudiar; realmente estaba desordenado, con muchos papeles que parecían fotocopias de sus materias, un par de libros, cuadernos de notas y su laptop conectada al cargador. No había televisor ni radio, sólo unos parlantes ubicados a cada lado del escritorio de Sakura. Adyacente a la cocina se ubicaban dos puertas, por intuición supo que una era el baño y la otra consistía en la habitación. Era un departamento pequeño, pero acogedor. Muy "Sakura".

-Lamento el desorden. No esperaba visitas ¿Quieres un café?- Sakura avergonzada camina a su escritorio para ordenar el desastre de hojas.- Cuando termino de estudiar sólo me voy a dormir y no ordeno hasta el día siguiente.-

-Un café está bien. Y tranquila, me pasaba exactamente lo mismo cuando estudiaba y tenía que cuidar a Naruto.- Él caminó hacia ella y tocó su hombro, indicándole que no es necesario sentirse mal por tener un poco de desorden. Sakura le sonríe.

-¿Quieres que ponga un poco de música? Como ves no tengo radio, pero puedo buscar lo que deseas escuchar en internet.- Acto seguido inicia su laptop y mediante un cable lo conecta a ambos parlantes para aumentar el sonido.- No soy fan de las emisoras, y mucho menos de la televisión.

-Es muy raro oír eso de una chica de tu edad.- Bromeó.- Pon la música que desees, quiero conocer tus gustos.-

Sakura no hizo más que buscar en _youtube_ un vídeo que posea un álbum completo del artista Hozier, con el que Sakura ha estado obsesionada los últimos cinco días.

-Entonces, ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo? Tengo unas galletas para acompañar, o si quieres puedo prepararte un sándwich.- Sakura camina hacia la cocina para poner agua a hervir y así disfrutar de la bebida que tanto le gusta.-

-Galletas está bien, ¿dónde está el azúcar?- Abrió el cajón que estaba más próximo a él y efectivamente ahí estaba, justo al lado de las galletas de chocolate que Sakura mencionó. Ella por su lado preparaba las tazas para servirse y una bandeja para distribuir las golosinas en ella. Mientras el agua comenzaba a evaporar, ambos estaban en silencio disfrutando de la melodía del cantante.

Cuando el agua llegó a la temperatura ideal, Sakura sirvió ambas tazas y Minato colocó las galletas al medio de la mesa, y se acomodó en una de las sillas. Sakura se sentó al frente de él. En silencio disfrutaron de su primer sorbo de café.

-¿Sabes Minato? Eres una persona que me da mucha confianza, al igual que Naruto.- Sakura sintió una curiosidad tremenda por el pasado de él ¿quién es la madre de Naruto, y por qué jamás la mencionan?-

-Yo también me siento en confianza contigo. Sobre todo porque no me tratas como un viejo de casi cuarenta años.- Sakura siempre sonríe al oír sus comentarios bromistas, pero ésta vez no lo hizo.-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Minato sólo posicionó sus azules ojos sobre ella, con mucha curiosidad esperando la interrogativa.- ¿Qué ha pasado… con la madre de Naruto? Él nunca me ha hablado de ella.-

-Ella… no existe.- Con sólo acordarse de esa mujer… ese cabello rojo, ojos azul marino, sonrisa y… acciones, dolorosas acciones y decisiones que destrozaron su corazón adolescente, su juventud.

-Pero… eso es imposible… ¿Acaso ella… murió?- Sakura sentía miedo del dolor e ira que se reflejan en los ojos de Minato, cuando la mayoría del tiempo irradian alegría. Desde un calmo mar azul, pasaron a ser como una tormenta de enormes olas, de esas que te matan, te ahogan, y de las que haces lo posible para salir de ellas y seguir con vida.

-Ella está muerta para mí, y también lo está para Naruto.- Sentenció y dejó la taza de café con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y recogió sus pertenencias. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse ni mirar atrás.

Sakura se sintió como la peor persona del mundo ¿Cuándo va a aprender a cerrar la boca? ¿Cuándo dejará de causar dolor en las personas? Primero Sasuke y ahora Minato. Desde que es pequeña ha sentido que si ella no existiera, todos los que conoce estarían mejor. Si ella jamás hubiese nacido, su madre no tendría que aguantar a un monstruo como su padre. Si ella no existiera Sasuke no habría pasado tan malos días sin descansar, y Minato no habría revivido malos recuerdos. Ese sentimiento ha vuelto a nublar su corazón.

En el departamento quedó una Sakura a punto de sollozar, dos tazas a medio beber, unas galletas sin probar, un amargo olor a café en el ambiente, y la canción _cherry wine_ de Hozier de fondo.

 **¡Hola! Quisiera dedicar éste capítulo a mi muy buena amiga, Cata. Sé que has pasado por muy malos momentos últimamente, pero me tienes a mí, a tu familia y más amigos; además sabes que tienes una pequeña y a la vez gran motivación para levantarte todos los días, la Vi. Te quiero, eres una gran amiga, hija y madre.**


End file.
